Stuck With You
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: Maddie and David are stranded in a very special hotel thanks to Agnes.  Set in Season 5
1. Chapter 1

When the cab pulled up in front of the hotel where Agnes Dipesto had booked them for the night, David swallowed a laugh. "La Dolce Dipesto", David murmured to himself. David could tell by the huge animated heart beating on the roof that this was no ordinary Motel 6. That minx had booked them in a honeymoon hotel. David looked over at Maddie who had fallen asleep on the way from the airport. All the tension and worries that creased her brow during her waking moments were not visible as she slept. She looked young and innocent and it touched something deep in his heart to see her that way. David pushed this feeling aside. Even though he was tired, David felt as wound up as a rubber band. He just wanted to eat something and fall into bed. He shook his head; something told him this was not going to be an easy night. It sure hadn't been an easy day.

It had actually been quite a day for David Addison and Maddie Hayes. They had flown across the country to follow a lead on an important case. It had turned out to be a wild goose chase. Then they raced to catch the connecting flight to Newark airport to catch the red eye to LA. The airline had no reservation for them. Now, they were stranded for the night. Strange. Or maybe not so strange David realized. Agnes at work again! He really needed to have a talk with that woman when he got back to LA.

David knew that Maddie was going to throw a fit when she saw where Agnes had put them up for the nigh but David was amused. He had always wanted to sleep in a heart shaped bed.

"Maddie. Maddie." He gently shook her arm. "Wake up. We're here." David looked at her as she woke up slowly. Her hair was tousled. Her face was devoid of make-up and she was still the most drop dead gorgeous woman he knew. David pushed that thought away too.

"David." Maddie crooned still half asleep. The way she said his name made him want to do a Price Charming and wake her from slumber with a kiss. But pals didn't kiss. Maybe a peck on the cheek or forehead. But passionate kisses were surely not allowed in Maddie's Pal's Handbook. "David, where are we? What time is it?" Maddie opened her eyes. Her face held a dreamy, soft expression which instantly dissolved into a mask of horror when she saw their accommodations for the night. David stifled another laugh at her obvious dismay.

"Where are we David?" she asked him sharply "What is this place?"

David ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick up on top in sharp spikes. "I don't know Maddie. Agnes booked us here." David told her impatiently.

"Well she can unbook us!" Maddie turned to the driver 'Driver please take us to another hotel. Thank you." There had to be another place where they could stay for the night. Why would they stay here? Why were they booked here? Maddie's head was whirling and not in a good way.

The driver shook his head. "Sorry Miss. This is the only place for miles around. And it's starting to snow. I'm going home now."

"Please." Maddie begged "There has to be another place nearby!"

The driver shook his head. Maddie felt ready to strangle someone. How could this be happening to her? Why were the fates conspiring to torture her with David Addison? The fates she fumed? Or a quirky receptionist that really needed to start minding her own business!

David strode to the reservation desk as Maddie followed close behind mumbling and grousing. He ignored her as he greeted the hotel clerk. "I have reservations for David Addison and Maddie Hayes."

The clerk smiled at him. "I have a reservation for Mr. and Mr. David Addison" she told him happily "You are booked in the Cabin of Love!" the clerk gushed.

David's jaw dropped. Agnes had gone over the line. He didn't even want to look at Maddie as the clerk dropped this new bombshell on them. All he heard was a venomous growl coming from her direction. David refused to look at her. He really was too tired and too aggravated to deal with Mt. Saint Maddie tonight. My God, he thought disgustedly, it's not like she's been assigned to a bunk in a concentration camp!

"There must be some mistake!" Maddie sputtered. The clerk grinned from ear to ear. "No mistake mame. Your husband booked this room especially to celebrate your 5th anniversary!" Maddie looked at the clerk like she had three heads. "My _husband_?" Maddie felt the blood rush to her head. Why?

"I want another room!" Maddie demanded "A separate room!"

The clerk look puzzled. "Sorry but we are booked solid. There aren't any available rooms." The clerk smiled at Maddie "Believe me, you will love this room the clerk snuck a peek at David and her eyes glazed over. "There's a heart shaped bed, a champagne glass Jacuzzi. You are one lucky.."

David didn't let the girl finish her, he took Maddie by the arm and steered her to the cabin. Maddie pulled her arm away from his angrily. "Get your hands off me Addison" she fumed.

"Watch what you wish for." He threw at her "It just might come true."

"We can't stay here!" Maddie continued her tirade. " I won't stay here!"

David paid no attention to Maddie as he opened the door to the cabin. After all, there was nothing he could say to her to calm her down. He was an innocent pawn in Agnes' game too. They would just have to make the best of it. "Wow!" he breathed quietly as he strode into the room. It _was_ a lover's dream. Hearts and flowers on every surface. Plush carpets. David's eyes were drawn to the heart shaped bed in the middle of the room. A red felt comforter covered the bed which was filled with heart shaped pillows. He also couldn't help but notice the 2 story champagne glass which stood in the center of the room. A spiral stairway lead to the mouth of the glass as well as a huge shower on the second floor. This looks very interesting he smirked to himself. If only he wasn't there with a pal, he thought bitterly.

Maddie stood like a statue in the middle of the room. As she looked around the room, her face registered shock and anger. "I'm going to kill Dipesto!" she vowed "what was she thinking?" she threw a nasty look David's way "Or did you put her up to this?" she fumed "_Husband_?"

David couldn't believe his ears. She was putting the blame on him? She thought he had arranged this fiasco? His eyes turned to green ice. "Now, why would I do that? Pal." He told her in a cold, biting tone "Believe me being in a place like this with YOU holds no attraction for me." Yeah and the Pope ain't Catholic he thought darkly.

"Same here!" Maddie cried childishly.

David just shook his head. She really was a piece of work. "So tell me Maddie. Why are you upset?" he taunted her "Can't pals have a sleepover? We can have loads of fun. We can tell secrets, brush each other's hair." He smirked at her. "So many things PALS can do together." He clapped his hands in delight.

Maddie looked at him through blue chips of ice "Stop it Addison." She warned.

David flopped on the bed "Your wish is my demand" he told her mockingly.

"Don't get too comfortable on that bed." Maddie told him.

David closed his eyes relishing the comfort of the bed. "And why is that?"

"And why do you think?" she shot at him. "I'm not sleeping on that bed with you." She sputtered.

David sat up. He felt anger building in him but he would not give her the satisfaction of letting her see how she had hurt him. "Why? Can't pals share a bed?" he asked gazing at her with innocent eyes.

Maddie wanted to scream "I'm sleeping in the lobby!"

David began to laugh. He couldn't help himself. She was nuts. Maddie turned to him "Why are you laughing?"

David narrowed his eyes, a half smile playing on his lips. He tossed at her each word as a well-aimed jab "Nervous? Is this like the time you sat in the back seat cause you couldn't control yourself around me?" he jeered. "Maybe you're afraid you can't control yourself now. Pal."

Maddie stopped dead in her tracks. Why did he have to bring that up? Her stupid pacts and trying to keep away from him. How stupid she was. How stupid I am, she admitted unhappily. She turned to him but refused to let him see her agitation. He lived to torture her. One night she said to herself. One night in bed with him. Surely she could do that. But she didn't know how her body, heart, and soul could stand to have him lay beside her and not touch her. But as he tossed the words back in her face; they were pals. Pals didn't crave one another's bodies.

"Dream on, Addison!" she snapped at him.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good!"

Steel blue eyes glared into cat green ones neither willing to break the gaze. Finally David looked away. "I'm hungry." He told her; changing the subject. He was tired of these pointless arguments. "Are you hungry?"

Food! That's what was on his mind, she thought. Here she was having a nervous breakdown and he wanted food! She looked at him in his black leather jacket and skin tight jeans and had such a feeling of sadness and regret it almost knocked her over. Why couldn't she get over this man? She was the one who pushed him away. Karma was making her suffer for all she put him through. That could be the only answer! Maddie heard David's voice calling her out of her revelry "Earth to Maddie, do you want to get something to eat?"

Maddie and David noticed the snow starting to fall as they made their way to the dining room. They felt uncomfortable as they entered. The entire restaurant seemed to be full of young and not-so young lovers. They all seemed to be glued to their lover; holding hands, kissing, touching.

The hostess smiled at them. 'David Addison" David told her. "And Maddie Hayes." Maddie added. "I have a table for the Addisons." The hostess smiled.

"The Addisons?" Maddie and David repeated together.

The hostess nodded, I have seating for David and Maddie Addison but nothing for a Maddie Hayes, David smirked at Maddie. "My wife here is a modern woman. Plans to keep her name."

"I'm not your _wife_!" Maddie spat at him. The hostess looked confused. "Well, over this way please." She led them to their table wordlessly.

Maddie Addison. Why didn't that sound so bad? Maddie pushed the thought away. Ha! Her married to David! Not in this lifetime. And why did that thought suddenly fill her with sadness? Maybe David was right. Maybe she was nuts she thought as she followed David to their table.

The hostess led them to a table already occupied by two other lovey dovey couples. David looked at the hostess with a plea in his eyes" Is it possible to get a table for two? Me and the missus would like to spend some time alone." The hostess giggled and batted her lashes at David flirtatiously which set Maddie's teeth on edge. "Sorry, but all our couple share tables with other guests." Her eyes danced "You have plenty of time alone in the love cabins!"

David sighed "Ok" he pulled at the chair for Maddie. "We can do this." He whispered into her hair. The smell of her shampoo and perfume nearly knocked him off of his feet. He sat down with a thud.

The two couples at the table greeted Maddie and David as they sat down. Maddie noticed both couples looked ecstatic and a feeling of envy ran across her heart.

One couple was young, maybe early twenties. They introduced themselves as Mark and Rose Hartman. The other couple seemed to be around David and Maddie's age; early to late thirties. They were Pete and Joan Morris.

Maddie and David sat quietly, never meeting the other's eyes' as the couples talked. The young couple was newlyweds and they were on their honeymoon. Love and passion emanated from them as they couldn't keep their hands or mouths off of one another. Maddie tried to avoid looking at them. She was also avoiding looking at David. She was very uncomfortable and wanted to go home. The Morris' were celebrating their 5th anniversary. The two other couples talked and laughed. Neither realized that Maddie and David were not adding anything to the conversation.

Both were lost in thoughts of their own. David felt angry and watching the happy couples was painful. Maddie was confused but she also felt discomfort as she looked at the couples. They made it seem so easy. Why wasn't it easy for her and David? Maybe because you ruined everything form the minute you slept together! Maddie tried to shake the thoughts away as she tried to eat her meal. The lump in her throat was so big she could barely swallow.

Halfway through the meal, Pete asked David "So what's with you folks? Newlyweds. Anniversary. You've been awful quiet."

Maddie threw a look at David to see how he would answer. She shifted in her seat nearly knocking her water glass over with her arm. David gave Maddie a quick look as he gave the man a slight shrug. David chuckled. "Uh well it's kind of complicated." David explained.

The two couples stopped talking and listened to what David was saying. "Complicated?" the young wife asked. She was clearly confused "Well, we are celebrating an anniversary." He stammered. Maddie looked at him "We are?" David nodded. 'We are." He looked into Maddie's corn flower blue eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes if he wasn't careful. But David was very careful around Maddie these days. "Five years ago today you walked into the agency for the first time." "And you remembered?" her voice was soft, curious. Warm. She remembered that day. The first time she had laid eyes on David Addison. David shook his head his eyes were still staring onto Maddie's. She felt as if he were looking into her soul. "Agnes reminds me. She has it on her calendar. Along with birthdays and other occasions _SHE_ finds special." He told Maddie emphasizing the she. Maddie looked away from David's penetrating stare and looked down at her barely eaten meal. She had lost her appetite.

The couples followed this exchange clearly bewildered as most people who spend time around Maddie and David usually wind up. "So you're not married?" Mark asked.

Maddie shook her head. "No, we're business partners."

"And pals." David added giving Maddie a crooked smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, Maddie noticed.

The two couples repeated 'Pals?" The younger woman asked what the other three were thinking. "Pals? What's that supposed to mean?"

David shrugged 'Beats me. Ask the blonde here. She's the one who told me that's what we were."

Maddie shot lightening blots out of her eyes at David. "We're business partners and friends." She tried to explain.

The older woman's eyes were wide open "So why would you come here? At a lover's retreat?" She asked "If you are just friends I mean."

Maddie sighed deeply. "It's a mistake. Our secretary made the reservation. She probably didn't know what kind of place this was." Maddie tried to understand herself. "This is probably the closet place to the airport! We have to get back to LA We have a business to run"

The two couples nodded without understanding. The younger couple's eyes perked up with the mention of LA. The three couples spent the rest of the dinner discussing LA and Blue Moon.

David couldn't wait for this excruciating meal to end. Maddie didn't look as if she was having the best time either David thought. It was uncomfortable to be around couples who were so obviously in love and not afraid to show the world their emotions. David realized Maddie had not looked his way through the entire meal. She had scarcely eaten, he noticed, and had barely said a word. What was eating her, he wondered? Maddie refused to look up. She couldn't bear to look at David. She was feeling emotions she thought she had buried deep within herself. She knew she could never truly be over David Addison but she had managed to lock her emotions inside herself. Being around these couples was unbearable for Maddie. All her feelings for David were creeping back to the surface and she felt powerless. The love that these couples were displaying could have been her and David. If she hadn't destroyed it that is!

Finally, the dinner ended. Neither David nor Maddie was thrilled by the idea of returning to their cabin. David felt raw and angry and the thought of spending the time in that room with a pal while Maddie was unhappy her feelings for David would be exacerbated by being in that room with him.

The snow was coming down in sheets as they made their way back to the cabin. Maddie was walking along quietly, lost in thought, until a snowball hit her on the side of her head. She looked over at David who was grinning in mirth and already making another snowball. Maddie bent down picked up a handful of snow and lobbed it at David. David laughed and threw the second snowball. Maddie ducked and threw a snowball hitting David in the chest. David threw another one at Maddie leading to a full blown snowball fight. By the time the fight ended, they were both laughing hysterically and soaking wet.

"That was fun!" Maddie admitted as she wiped the snow out of her hair and off her face. She always had fun when she was with David. He always knew how to make her laugh. That was part of his charm.

David smiled back at Maddie. He was thinking that they hadn't laughed like together in a very long time. He wiped the snow off of his face and out of his eyes as he looked at Maddie. Suddenly words flew out of his mouth "Yep! Snowball fights with a friend, a pal, are great fun!" he quipped. Maddie's laughter died on her lips as a veil covered her eyes.

David wanted to bite his tongue. Damn! What the hell was wrong with him? Here they were laughing and fooling around like the old days and he had to go and ruin it. But then again he thought darkly; isn't that what she insisted they were? Pals? So he had just echoed her own words to him. So why did she suddenly look so sad and lost? Interesting.

They were both drenched from their impromptu snowball fight. Maddie shook out her hair. "I guess we better get out of these wet clothes." She stated not meeting David's eyes. She was still miffed about his reference to pals.

"Guess so." David drawled in that husky tone she could not resist. "Would you like some help?" he purred. Maddie ignored him. Why was he always baiting her?

Maddie looked around the room looking for a private place where she could change and freshen up. Her face reddened when she realized the only place that seemed to have a door was the small toilet on the second floor. The shower was not private at all. It was all glass and mirrors and no doors or privacy. Maddie's throat tightened when she realized that there was no place in the cabin to change without David's prying eyes watching her. She swore to herself that she was going to strangle Agnes Dipesto when she got back to Blue Moon.

Maddie turned to David who had gotten a towel and was drying his hair. "Notice anything Addison?" she asked him her brow knotted in a frown. "I notice you're not very happy." He told her throwing the towel on a heart shaped chair and throwing off his jacket. Maddie's breathe caught as she looked at David. His shirt and jeans were molded to him leaving nothing to the imagination. She suddenly could not get the image of a naked David out of her mind. She shivered with desire and forced herself to look away. David mistook her shake of desire for coldness. "You really better get out of those clothes Maddie before you get sick." He told her his voice full of concern. She hated when he spoke to her like that. It made her want him even more. She liked the cold snide David. Him she could dislike.

"David have you noticed there is no privacy in this cabin?" she told him shrilly "Look at the shower! Glass and mirrors." She pointed up.

David looked up at the shower. Maddie was right. Glass mirrors. No doors. David swallowed his mirth. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a curved smile. "Wellll, nothing I haven't seen before anyway. Miss Hayes."

Maddie struggled to hold on to her composure. "Get over yourself Addison." She threw his jacket back at him. "Get out" she told him.

"What? Why? Where?" David sputtered.

"I don't care! Go to the dining room. Go to the lobby. Wait outside! I don't care just go!" she told him 'I want to take a shower!"

"I promise not to look." He told her with big innocent green eyes that could not be trusted she knew when it came to peeking.

"No! Leave!" she told him adamantly!

David's face hardened "I am totally wet and uncomfortable. I'll leave after I take a shower and put on some dry clothes. Ok with you Pal." He spat the words at her.

David's stomped across the room removing his clothes and tossing them away as she strode up the circular steps leading to the shower. By the time he reached the top, he was completely nude. Maddie heard the shower and despite herself could not peel her eyes away from a naked David. Her eyes feasted on three nude Davids. The mirrors allowed her eyes access to every side of his male form. Maddie felt herself begin to melt as her eyes caressed him. Suddenly, David caught her eye. A wicked grin covered his face as he winked at her. "Care to join me pal?" he called to her.

Maddie averted her gaze and busied herself looking through her overnight case for pajamas and dry clothes. She found two pairs of panties and nothing else. She knew she always kept an extra set of clothes and a pair of pajamas in that case. What happened to them? Surely not Agnes again? No jury in the world, especially one made up entirely of women, would convict her!

David's hot breath on her neck alerted Maddie to his presence. "Booo." He whispered. The feeling of his breathe on her neck made her want to throw him down on the bed and….she pushed these thoughts far away. Damn him! He was deliberately breathing on that spot on the back of her neck right below the hairline which he knew drove her crazy. Why was he torturing her? Why did he hate her so?

Maddie quickly turned around to escape the exquisite torture that his breathe on her neck was causing. David was standing close to her. Too close. He had a towel wrapped around his waist but he was still damp from the shower. Maddie swallowed hard and averted her eyes looking past David. "Do I really have to leave, Maddie?" he asked her in a plaintive voice. "I swear I won't look."

"I have nothing to sleep with. Nothing to wear tomorrow!" she told him upset.

"What?"

"You heard me!" she told him "Check your bag. See what's in there."

David looked through his bag. He had a wrinkled white dress shirt, a pair of gray sweats, a holey black tee and nothing else. "Agnes!" David shouted.

"Agnes!" Maddie concurred. "Can I borrow that white shirt?" she asked him.

"I don't know." his voice was like liquid honey as he eyes looked her up and down slowly 'I kind of like you all wet and damp." He teased, "and naked." Maddie's blushed to the roots of her hair as she threw David a withering glance. David felt himself becoming aroused. He tried to tighten the towel around his waist which only made his arousal more apparent. Maddie couldn't help notice how the towel pointed outwards where it should have laid flat. She turned her eyes away but felt her legs turn to jelly. He was aroused, she thought. It was just a physical reaction she told herself. It had nothing to do with her.

"Can I borrow that shirt?" she asked again.

David began to pull the clothes out of the bag. Maddie admired David's muscular back and legs and the way the wet towel outlined his tight butt. Pals! Pals! She cursed that word as she caught the shirt David tossed at her.

"Unless you'd like me to go to the hotel shop. I'm sure I can find you something black and slinky. Or we can walk around naked and see what comes up." He teased.

'The hotel shop sounds like a good idea. David when you leave can you see if its open?" she told him "We can pick up some clothes there."

"Certainly!" he told her in is Curly voice.

David dropped the towel leaving him momentarily naked as he quickly put on the sweats and leather jacket He made his way out of the cabin leaving Maddie to her unwelcome thoughts. Damn David Addison! I hate him! No she didn't hate him. She still loved him. This admission caused her to break into tears as she headed for the shower.

David headed for the reception area and the hotel shop. He noticed that there was about a foot of snow on the ground and it didn't look like it was letting up any time soon. If the snow continued to fall they wouldn't be able to fly back to LA til who knew when. Why did this thought suddenly make him feel very happy? Very happy indeed he thought as a huge grin broke out over his face. Things aren't quite all over with us Miss Hayes, he thought. Now, it's time you realize it too Blondie Blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

David went to check out the hotel shop to see if he could pick up some clothes for him and Maddie. It was closed. The hotel clerk told him it would reopen tomorrow morning at 8 am. She also told him that the weatherman was predicting a major blizzard. All flights for tomorrow were cancelled and the roads were closed until further notice. Hot damn, David smiled. He wasn't going to tell the blonde this little piece of news until he had to though. He didn't want to get her panties in a knot when getting her panties off had become a high priority for him. He knew he was playing with fire but she was like an addiction he couldn't break.

David spent a half hour walking around and thinking of Maddie. He couldn't figure that blonde out no matter how hard he tried. She swore up and down she didn't want him; that they were just friends; but then he would notice a longing, yearning, in her eyes when he caught her looking at him. She was one complicated broad. He really didn't know why he was still harboring an itsy bitsy, teensy weensy, flame of hope that there was a chance for them. All he knew was that his heart said one thing while his brain said another. His body was having its own conversation. David shook his thoughts away before he returned to Maddie.

When David returned to the cabin, Maddie was sitting in a small heart shaped chair watching TV. He couldn't tell what she was watching but she had her eyes glued to the screen and didn't bother to look up when he entered the room. Nice, he thought frustrated. David chose to ignore her too. He kicked off his wet sneakers and flung his jacket on the bed. She finally looked up. "Can you get that wet jacket off the bed!" she ordered.

"Sure mom!" he sing-songed.

"Why do you have to be such a slob?" she asked him nastily. David stared at her with smoldering eyes. "Everything I do bothers you Maddie." He told her annoyed and a bit hurt.

"The jacket is wet. Do you want to sleep in a wet bed?' She asked him.

"Depends why it's wet" he bantered.

Maddie was getting steamed up he noticed. "Is everything always related to sex with you?" she fired at him "What are you 15?"

David ruffled his hair and gave her a piercing stare.

"At least I don't act like I'm 90!" he shot back at her.  
>Maddie was furious 'I do not act 90!"<p>

David volleyed "You're right! 95!"

Maddie "Do not!"

David "Do to!"

Maddie "Do not! Do not! Do Not!"

David "Do too. Do too. Do too!"

They were startled out of their argument by a sharp knock on the door. David disgusted with himself for allowing Maddie to, once again, get under his skin, flung open the door. A young bellboy stood outside the door. He was holding half a dozen heart shaped balloons in one hand and a huge box of what appeared to be chocolate covered strawberries in the other hand.

"Delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Addison!" he beamed.

Maddie was infuriated "I'm _not_ Mrs. _Addison_"

David looked at her, clearly annoyed. "Maybe you'd rather be Mrs. Buck Rogers!" he told her bitingly.

The bellboy was nervous and was itching to escape away from this couple's argument. He looked from one to the other. He practically ran away when David gave him a tip and took the gifts.

David carried in the balloons and box of chocolate covered strawberries; reading aloud the card that had come with it. "It is the 5th Anniversary of Blue Moon. I wish I could sing you both a happy tune. You both are the best. Of this I don't jest Happy Happy Anniversary!" the card wasn't signed but both David and Maddie surmised who it came from.

"Wow, five years." David smiled at Maddie; his anger instantly evaporating "Happy Anniversary Partner" he told her softly. She smiled back "Happy Anniversary David" both smiled at each other. David was the first to look away. Five years of loving this woman. Five years of not knowing where he stood, of always walking on eggshells. Five long years. Memories of the years began to replay in his mind. There were so many good times he acknowledged, and so much turmoil. Why did he stick around? How much could his heart withstand?

David refused to dwell on their crazy relationship. A bunch of balloons were waiting! He started to play with the balloons. Slapping them, throwing them into the air. Hitting them back and forth until Maddie thought she would scream. He was annoyed that she was annoyed and the happy moment passed as they always seemed to do between them lately.

David took the strawberries and made himself comfortable on the bed. Maddie sat on the small heart shaped chair away from David. If Maddie wanted to sit in that ridiculous, uncomfortable looking chair; let her, he thought.

Maddie saw David nonchalantly making himself at home on the bed and she felt angry and frustrated. Damn him! Why didn't he seem to be as affected by her as she was by him? She watched him get comfortable. _One_ night she promised herself. When she got back to LA she would sell her part of the agency. She needed to start a new life without David Addison! First he reminds her it is their anniversary and then he turns away from her and starts eating _**fruit**_!

David could see that Maddie was deep in thought. He would give anything to see what was going on in that honey blonde noggin of us. She was one complex woman. One minute he was sure she couldn't stand the sight of him and the next he would see something in her eyes as she looked at him that was soft and longing. Probably longing for the space man he thought. He sometimes wondered if she kept in touch with Sam Crawford. Wow was that almost two years ago that Sam's visit had set the ball in motion. What a rollercoaster ride it had been since then! It could have been so damn easy. He loved her. She supposedly loved him. So why did she have to destroy what could have been the best thing in their lives? Well, and the thought gnawed at him, she didn't think he was good enough for her. She told him so many times in so many ways. Why hadn't she just married Sam then he thought darkly? It would have been better for the both of them.

Just at the point where David's thoughts were becoming dark and ugly he caught Maddie gazing at him with that strange yearning. He must be mistaken. She didn't want him. Or did she? Interesting.

'Whatcha looking at Blondie?"

For a minute Maddie's mind went blank. She quickly turned her eyes back to the TV. What was she watching? For the life of her she couldn't tell him what had been playing on the TV. She could have just as well been staring at a blank screen with all the attention she had given the show. Instead her mind had gone off in an unwanted, yet tantalizing tangent. Her and David wrapped around each other in that heart shaped bed. His lips playing over her lips; his hands making a languid journey over her body; his eyes.."

"Earth to Maddie!" David laughed. Whatever was flashing across those blue eyes must really be something and David would give anything to have a peek.

Maddie turned toward David as she mentally forced those unwelcome thoughts away. "Oh just some boring show.' She told him.

'"How are the strawberries?" she asked changing the subject.

"Fantastic. "He held out the box to her.

Maddie left the chair and gingerly perched on the far corner of the bed. She made sure that she was as far away from David as possible. So why could she feel the heat emanating off his body, the musky scent that was purely David was making her dizzy. She had to hang onto the side of the bed to prevent herself from falling off.

David watched her annoyed. What's with her? She looks physically ill. Can the thought of being close to me make her feel sick? She actually looked frightened too. Did she think that he would take advantage of the situation and force himself on her? Did she really think that low of him? After five years didn't she know him better than that. David began to fume.

Maddie was afraid but it wasn't for the reason that David thought. She didn't know if she control herself lying next to David in the same bed. She would not embarrass herself by allowing David to see her feelings. She would be the icy princess he and come to know. And probably hate she imagined sadly.

Maddie took a strawberry from the offered box and popped it in her mouth. David thought Maddie looked like little more than a girl as she ate the berry. Something inside of him shifted. David watched her and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Maddie wanted to know. She loved watching him laugh; she loved watching how his eyes crinkled in mirth. David put his whole heart and soul in his laughs. They were addicting.

David leaned over to Maddie "Didn't anyone ever show you how to properly enjoy a tasty morsel like this?" he held up a strawberry in front of her eyes. His voice turned seductive, hypnotizing Maddie. "Do I have to teach you everything?" he purred.

Maddie almost choked. She was rooted to the spot; mesmerized by David's voice. That voice that could make her do just about anything when he wanted it to. Stop it! His voice was hazardous to her mental state.

David leaned back on to the bed "Watch" he instructed Maddie. He slowly took a strawberry and painstakingly brought it to his mouth. He snaked his tongue toward the strawberry; slowly, enticingly began to lick the chocolate off the strawberry. Using his tongue in an alluring circular motion he unhurriedly licked the chocolate off the strawberry until it was bare.

Maddie was enthralled by David's performance. She could not tear her eyes away. His mouth was making slow, tantalizing love to that lucky strawberry. Bastard! He was doing this on purpose. To tease her! I hate you David Addison she fumed trying to turn away to no avail.

David watched Maddie watching him. He noticed how a red stain was spreading across her neck. He noticed the glazed, hypnotic look in her eyes. Oh yeah, he thought to himself. Curious. He decided to go in for the kill. "And then when all the chocolate is gone." David stared into her eyes; his green eyes wide and innocent. "I give the berry little baby kisses all over. And then voila." He popped it in his mouth after demonstrating his method of eating a strawberry. "And then all the hot wet juices explode in my mouth. Soooo good." His voice was intoxicating. She felt her face begin to burn along with a fire that had started in her belly. "See Maddie that's the way you really enjoy eating a chocolate covered strawberry." He gave one to Maddie. "Go ahead you try." His voice was low, husky, inviting.

What the hell, Maddie thought. Two can play this game. And it was a game to David she knew. Maddie held the berry in front of her mouth. "Let me know if I'm doing this right David." Maddie flicked her tongue at the berry catching a bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. Slowly, her tongue licked her lips, washing off the chocolate at the corner. Leisurely, she began to use her tongue up and down the berry licking off the chocolate while staring at David intently. "Am I doing it right?" she purred huskily. David couldn't take his eyes off Maddie. He couldn't muster enough saliva in his mouth to answer her question. He thought he may burst at the seams at any moment. David tried to look away but was mesmerized. His thoughts were remembering how that tongue had felt on him. "David, am I doing this right?" Maddie asked again enjoying what she was doing to David.

David came out of his trance. He began to nod "Oh yeah, sure, yes. Uh very good" he managed to croak out through dry lips.

Maddie then popped the strawberry in her mouth and licked her fingers. That was quite a performance Miss Hayes she congratulated herself. Maybe a bit out of character but walking on the dark side was something she had occasionally visited with David. "All done" she smiled into his eyes.

David just closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. Ok he started this but boy did Maddie finish it. He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch and watched her from under his eyelashes she was just staring down at him with a longing he could not deny. She sat up and reached for her. She pulled away and got up quickly almost falling over in her haste. No she couldn't stand to have him for tonight and then tomorrow they would be back to pals. It would shatter her already splintered heart. But how she wanted to fall back into those strong arms!

What's up with her? David thought unhappily. All the signs were there for him to make a move and then she rebuffs him. How stupid was he? Again! She liked to play with him. When would he realize this? But she really did look like she wanted him. Confusing blonde!

The night wore on slowly. David tried to keep his mind and eyes on other things. He couldn't help but notice how Maddie filled out his shirt. She was sitting on that chair again watching TV. She hadn't looked in his direction since she left the bed. David got up to get a drink. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her. She shook her head. David noticed that he could see her, all of her, through his shirt. Did Maddie realize she was as good as naked. He swallowed hard as his eyes ran over her body. Every curve, every birthmark, every line, was ingrained on his mind forever. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her; as he imagined himself walking up to her and…David stopped that idea in mid-thought. Why was he torturing himself? He had thought he may have um persuaded her to his way of thinking tonight but her icy shell seemed unbreakable.

Maddie noticed how David was staring at her. What did he want from her? She looked into his eyes and he quickly turned away. She knew that he wanted her physically; all the signs were apparent but she couldn't stand to be in his arms if he didn't love her as she loved him. Why did she think that she could play with fire and not get burned? So many lost chances, so many lost years. She looked at David as he turned away. Was that regret she caught in his eyes?

David reached into the heart shaped refrigerator for a drink. Was everything heart shaped around here he thought suddenly unhappily? And here he was a few hours ago happy to be here with Maddie. Hoping that they could possibly work out their differences. Alone. Here Together. But he had forgotten what a tough customer she was. Maybe pals is what she really wanted. Maybe that's all they would ever be. Maddie watched David walk across the room and saw a jumble of emotions flit across his face. Regret, anger, longing, sadness. Maddie didn't realize it but the same myriad of emotions was racing across her face.

"I'm going to turn in." David told her "Come to bed."

Come to bed. How many times did David say those words to her? And it hadn't always been a question she wanted to answer. This time she would not turn away, she couldn't. A fire began to burn in the pit of her belly. David's next words extinguished that flame "I swear I won't touch you. OK Pal?"

Maddie remained silent and made no move to the bed. David looked at her, his eyes narrowing, "Or maybe it's that you can't keep your hands off of me?" he lobbed at her.

Maddie gave him a filthy look as she made her way to the ridiculous, heart shaped bed. She lay down making sure she was as far away from David as possible. "In your dreams."

David could see how wound tight Maddie was. He sighed and moved closer to his edge of the bed. The words he said next were the hardest he had ever muttered to a woman in his life. "Maddie' he began in a voice she had never heard David use towards her before; friendly yet distant "we are pals, friends. I promise to stay on my side of the bed. You stay on yours. And we both get a good night's sleep. Promise. Ok partner?" Maddie's heart broke a bit more as David tossed his promise to her. David watched Maddie carefully as he delivered his promise to her. Did she look sad? Maybe she was realizing they were a bit more than pals. Interesting. Or was it his hope that was letting him see things in Maddie's eyes that weren't there?

Maddie tried to get comfortable in the small space she allowed herself. The bed was very comfortable; but the bed wasn't the problem. Maddie could feel the heat from David's body. She could smell the soap on his skin. She lay stiffly away from him and tried to fall asleep. She had to stop herself from wrapping herself around him and kissing him until he begged for mercy. Instead she pulled the covers around herself and turned her back to him.

"Good night Maddie" David wasn't having any easy time of it either. He could feel her lying inches away from him but she had rejected him once that night. The next move, if it was coming, would have to be from her. And she better never mention a pact to him again or he would surely strangle her. David closed his eyes, turned his back to Maddie and tried to sleep.

Sheer exhaustion overcame them and forced them into slumber. Maddie was the first to awaken the following morning. David's leg was draped over her legs and she felt the heaviness of his arm across her stomach. She looked down at his head resting on her chest and couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair. He stirred but remained sleeping. Maddie lay there without moving a muscle. She was savoring the feel of David's closeness and didn't want it to end. She devoured him with her eyes. The spiky, sleep messed hair. His profile so innocent and guileless in sleep. She wanted to kiss David awake. She could imagine softly putting her lips to his; running her hands over his body, stirring him awake and ready to make love. Oh why did she let those days end? Why was she so intent on ending a relationship with David? Why? Maddie heard David mumbling her name and at first she thought he was awake. But he wasn't. Maddie listened as David crooned her name again. He was dreaming, she realized with a start. And her name on his lips was so full of love and want that she felt a wild hope build in her chest.

'Maddie?" he crooned again; moving his leg lower on Maddie's body until his knee was heavy in the space between her legs. In his sleep David was slowly moving his knee slowly around Maddie. Her breathe caught and she lay motionless. A delicious ache spread across her lower region as David's legs moved in sleep. Maddie began to run her hand through David's disheveled hair as his hand began to move slowly across her waist; inching up to the space between her bosom. Maddie closed her eyes and allowed her body to come alive under David. She began to move with the rhythm of his knee; up and down; back and forth; the incessant ringing of the phone slowly brought Maddie to her senses and David to consciousness. Maddie sat up and reached for the offending instrument. "Hello!" she barked!

David didn't want to wake from of his dream of being draped across Maddie on a heart-shaped bed. He could feel her body under his leg and hands. David slowly awoke and realizing his dream had come true. He was in bed with Maddie. It took him a second or two to remember. He pulled away from Maddie; like she was a hot poker and sat up. He vaguely remembered feeling her up with his leg and hand; was it a dream? Was it real? It was all a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you kidding?" She yelled into the phone. It was the hotel clerk informing them that they would have to stay another night since the blizzard had closed all the roads in the area. Maddie hung up the phone and looked at David. She had noticed how he had leapt away from her when he woke up. Was her nearness that repellant to him? That had only added to her agitation. Why were the fates conspiring against her? She had made it through the night, barely, and now they were stuck here for God knows how long. "We're stuck!" she told David.

David nodded running his hand through his hair; making it stick up in wild spikes all over his head. "Yeah, well the way it was coming down last night; I'm not surprised." He yawned.

Maddie jumped out of bed and David was treated to the sight of her breasts bouncing as she paced back and forth across the room. David just watched her silently. What was there to say?

"Aren't you going to say something Addison?" she asked shrilly. "We're stranded. Stuck. Marooned!"

David nodded again. "Okaaaay/" David told her "There's nothing for us to say or do to change this Maddie."

"I have nothing to wear! Remember!" She turned to face him; hands on her hips and a mean look in her ice blue eyes.

David's green eyes looked Maddie up and down; his eyes seemed to burn a hole through the stupid shirt she was wearing, burning the parts of her body his eyes touched with his smoldering gaze. "You look fine to me" he whispered. Maddie knees buckled and she almost fell on to the bed. 'What are we going to do?"

David got up. "First, we'll call the hotel. They have to have a laundry service or something." He told her "and then we can go to the shop and buy some new threads. Simple."

"Not so simple Addison. I can't go traipsing around the hotel wearing this?" she told him pointing to his shirt.

David laughed "Not if you don't want to cause riot" he agreed "Tell you what. You call the laundry service to clean our clothes from yesterday and I'll meander down to the hotel shop and pick us up some new threads."

Maddie's eyes bore a hole in him "**I don't trust you**!"

"Maddie. Maddie. I will only pick up clothes I know you will wear."

"_**Addison**_. I swear if you come back with anything resembling what a hooker would wear you will be very sorry!"

David just smiled at her; threw on his jacket and left the room. When David reached the shop he realized that there weren't too many "Maddie" type clothes available. Not all of the clothes were provocative; but he still couldn't picture Maddie in any of them. He would choose carefully as not to get her wound up. For himself, he picked up a couple of sweats and some t-shirts with funny sayings. He also picked up some underwear for both of them. Satisfied with his purchases, he made his way back to the cabin just as the laundry service was picking up their dirty clothes.

David noticed Maddie had showered because her hair was damp. She was still wearing his shirt but with a huge bath towel covering it. He stifled a smile. He really was crazy about this woman.

Immediately, Maddie grabbed the bags from his arms and began pawing through them. She tossed David's clothes on the bed. She pulled out a woman's t-shirt. It was leopard print with a big red heart in the center of the shirt. There were similar t-shirts, a couple of pairs of leggings, and a pretty red sweater; nothing obscene or provocative she was happy to see, "Not bad Addison," she said approvingly as she continued to look through the bags like a kid looking for treats. Suddenly, David saw the smile leave her face and her eyes darkened in anger. She held up the thongs. 'What's this?"

"Sorry, Maddie really that's all that was available." He told her, his crooked smile plastered to his face. "Really."

Maddie suddenly changed track nearly knocking David off his feet.  
>"Actually I always wanted to try one of these." She told him holding up one of the black slinky thongs David had drooled over as he pictured Maddie wearing it. "Think I'll go and put on some of these clothes." She picked up the clothes and gave David a throwaway smile before heading to the private toilet and shutting the door.<p>

David's jaw was locked so tight he thought it would break as he waited for Maddie to come down. He had quickly thrown off his old sweats and put on a new t-shirt and black pants. The words written across the front of the shirt told the world the wearer was a #1 Lover.

David heard the bathroom door open. Maddie came out of the bathroom wearing the leopard t-shirt and tight black leggings. David's mouth dropped as he watched her saunter down the stairs. He wondered what she was wearing underneath those pants. He felt himself tighten as his mind reeled off the possibilities.

"David"  
>"Maddie"<p>

Maddie put her head down and giggled girlishly. David's heart leapt. He hadn't seen that look from Maddie in a very long time. David smiled a back and gave her a quick once over. "Nice" he told her. "See I shop good." He told her teasingly.

"Reeaall good" her voice was low, sultry making David remember her in his arms telling him to..

"David!" Maddie's voice broke through his thoughts "Should we have breakfast? I'm starving."

"I could eat." he admitted "But do we have to go out there' He nodded his head toward the door "With them?"

Maddie shook with mock horror. 'Please no anything but that!"

David laughed. He went to the phone and picked it up. "Breakfast, lunch , me?" he asked Maddie playfully.

"Hmmm. Tough choice but I think I'll choose breakfast." Maddie gave him a look that David couldn't quite understand "For now." David returned the look; green on blue.

After breakfast David was feeling mischievous and decided to see how the champagne glass looked filled with bubbles. David poured bubble bath into the mouth of the glass as he turned on the jets. Before he knew it the glass was filled with tantalizing bubbles. "Hey Blondie blonde lookkee here" he smacked some bubbles down in Maddie's direction.

"David? What are you doing?" she thought the bubble bath looked inviting.

David threw some more bubbles her way but they disintegrated before they reached her. "Just wanted to see how this worked." He told her. 'You wouldn't mind if I took advantage of this awesome bubble bath? Would you?" he inquired.

Maddie shook her head "No, you go ahead. I'm going to watch a little TV."

"How bout you join me?' he proposed, his voice heavy with syrup. "There's room for two. Actually, this was made for two. How about it?" Maddie shook her head. "I showered already David but you go ahead."

David stood up, losing all pleasure in the possible bath. It wouldn't be fun alone. He pulled the drain and listened to the water go down the drain. Like this lousy relationship, he thought morosely.

"You didn't have to do that David. I told you I wouldn't mind."

"Whatever." He said petulantly. "I lost interest." He bandied 'I lose interest fast these days."

The words tumbled out of Maddie's mouth before she could stop them. "Oh you mean how you lost interest in _me_, you mean?" She wanted to swallow the words back.

David's face was overcome with puzzlement and a twinge of anger "Are you kidding me, _**PAL**_?" he flung at her. The words like knives thrown across the room. "I lost interest in you? I never stood a chance!"

"What's that supposed to mean David?"

"Nothing. It means nothing." He told her pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"No, it means something."

"Maddie, drop it. Ok." David flopped on the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Fine"

"Fine"

'No David actually it isn't fine!"

David sat up, confusion covered his face 'What?" He asked her placing the pillow next to him and piercing her with those green eyes. Maddie took a deep breath "I said it's not fine David. We need to talk and what better time to do it." she looked around the cabin. "I mean what else is there to do?"

David smirked patting the bed beside him "I can think of a thing or two." The crooked smile was back "Or three."

Maddie shot daggers at him "Must you always joke?"

David gave a sight shrug "Who said I was joking?"

Maddie growled at him and fell onto the heart shaped chair turning her back to David. David could almost see the steam rising from Maddie. Place foot in mouth. "Maddie. Maddie. Sorry. Come on look at me." He coerced her. She ignored him; she made a show of turning on the television and settling back to watch. She felt David get up from the bed and come to stand behind her. She sensed his nearness and wrapped her arms around herself in a childish gesture. "Maddie" he whispered. "Talk to me" his voice was like honey.

Maddie didn't bother to turn around "Leave me alone David" she told him coldly.

"Brrr. Has the temperature dropped about 60 degrees in the past 10 minutes?" he bent over so that his mouth was against her ear. "Come on Maddie" he urged; his voice should be outlawed she thought unhappily. The combination of the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on her ear and neck were too much for Maddie to bear. She practically jumped out of the chair and away from David. She refused to turn to look at him. She instead walked to the refrigerator as calmly as her wobbly legs could carry her and reached in for a bottle of wine. She poured the wine into a tumbler with shaking hands. David noticed her hands shaking and was happy to see the effect he was having on her. Pals indeed? But she would have to come to the same realization, and soon, if any of this was going to work out.

David followed her to the small kitchenette. He took the wine out of her hands. "A little early for drinking isn't it?" Maddie began to move away from him until her back was against the wall. David placed his hands against the wall using his arms to trap Maddie between them. His face was a mere inches from his. She could smell the peppermint on his breathe as he leaned close to her. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked; emerald eyes serious and searching her blue ones. Maddie fought the physical attraction between them and swallowed hard. "It's not what I _want_ to talk about David. It's what we _need_ to talk about."

"Okaaaaaay" he pushed her closer to the wall with his body. He couldn't tear himself away from her. He needed to feel her creamy skin immediately or he thought he would keel over with wanting. David's finger traced a path from Maddie's cheek, down past her neck to the top of her bosom. His finger left a trail of fire in its wake branding Maddie as his forever. Maddie took hold of his finger with her hand and gently pushed it away. At the same time she escaped the confines of his arms and made her way to the bed. Maddie took a sip of wine as David came and sat next to her. "Maddie tell me the truth. Did you mean the pal thing?" he asked. He needed to get things straightened out before he went crazy with confusion.

"Is that what you really want? For us to be uh _pals_?" as he asked this question his hand was lightly brushing across Maddie's neck, underneath her hair causing her pulse to quicken.

"What do you want from me David! You've made it clear that we're over, you've moved on I'm sure."

David was stunned. "_**I**_ made it clear we're over?" he asked bewilderment evident in his voice staring down at her with impenetrable eyes. "Who is the one who gave the little 'We're more than friends. We're pals.' speech?"

Maddie remained silent. David continued. "After you, _we_, lost the" he couldn't get the words out of his mouth; in a strained, hoarse voice he continued, "baby, I was wrong. We were both wrong." He looked at her softly. "Maybe I was more wrong. I'm sorry I avoided you but you didn't seem like you needed me and I was a mess inside._ I_ needed you but was too proud and too stupid to realize that. Or maybe I did and..well like I said you didn't seem to want to deal with it. Or with me so I just stayed far away. We never did talk about any of this you know."

Maddie was frozen in place 'I know" she admitted softly 'It was the worst experience of my life." She looked up at him and David noticed the tears in her eyes. "I needed you David. I wanted you and you weren't there. There is still a part of me that is angry at you for that."

David cut in "I know there are still parts of me that are angry at you for so many things."

Maddie looked into his eyes. 'Are we done then? So much anger. So much bitterness." Maddie felt destroyed to her core. She loved this man.

David looked at her; his eyes were shiny and bright. "What do you think Miss Hayes?"

Maddie shrugged to hide her inner turmoil. There were so many things she wanted to say to David. So many things she needed to say but she was frightened. But she knew that if they left this cabin without anything resolved it would truly be the end of them. She would be forced to sell the agency and carry on her life without David. That thought gave her courage and strength.

"I think that we need to hash things out between us David. I hurt you in so many ways by pushing you away. All that crap I pulled running to Chicago and marrying Walter." She turned to look David directly into his eyes which had turned into hard green marbles. "And even pushing you away by trying to convince you." She admitted bravely, "no, trying to convince myself that we were just friends."

"Why Maddie?" David demanded. "I really need to know! Why did you treat me that way." He went out in a low, controlled voice 'Do you know how you made me feel? Is we or isn't we? Does she or doesn't she?"

"Sorry. I made mistakes."

"_Sorry_ is that all you can say? You made _mistakes_?" David was not happy with her response. "_And_ you never answered the question about pals?"

"I can't change the past David. I was wrong. I said things and I did things that I sorely regret. I cannot change that no matter how much I want to. But I can change my actions from now on." She reached up and pulled him down next to her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down so that his mouth covered hers. She kissed him with all the pent-up emotions and feelings she had kept trapped inside her for so long. "Is that a kiss between pals?" she whispered her lips still on his.

David's tongue snaked out and licked Maddie's lips "I sure hope not" he answered gruffly.

David pulled away from Maddie and stood up again. "How can I be sure?" he demanded "That you won't change your mind again. That tomorrow we won't be back to being pals? Or worse making _pacts_?" His eyes glittered dangerously.

"My heart can't stand any more of your _mistakes_." He added heatedly.

"I love you David." Maddie admitted in a soft, tender voice. "If I could erase what I did I would. Let me show you how much you mean to me." She practically begged. "Give me a chance David to show you how happy I can make you!" she stood up and moved close to him until they were inches apart. "I can make you happy you know." She moved closer still until a ruler couldn't pass in between them.

Maddie leaned into David and began to run her tongue across his lips. David groaned and pulled Maddie closer to him running his hands through her hair. Their kisses tasted of love and hope and promise.

This time Maddie pulled back from David. "You didn't say anything to me."

David tried to continue the kissing "What?" his mind was on other things.

"You never told me how you felt about me." She told him pulling away again.

David looked at her like she had just grown three heads. "You're kidding, right?" he asked.  
>Maddie only glared at him. Blue eyes hurt and lost.<p>

"I'm crazy about you Maddie. You mean to tell me you haven't figured that out yet?" David gave her a heart stopping smile "I am crazy, madly in love with you Maddie Hayes." He pulled her close to him running his hands up and down her body causing her to feel a slow burning begin and spread all over. Maddie's hands pulled off David's t-shirt and she began to cover his chest with small feathery kisses that made him groan in pleasure.

The heart shaped bed really was made for love. Maddie looked at the rumpled sheets and felt the heat spreading over her body as she remembered what had transpired between them; over them; under them for the past few hours. A completely sated smile covered her features as she watched David sleeping. He was on his back with his body spread diagonally across the bed. His hair was a mess, his face was full of stubble and she thought he had never looked more gorgeous to her eyes. She scooted closer to him on the bed and bent her mouth so it was near his ear. "I love you David Addison. Madly, deeply, forever and ever." David opened one eye and that crooked grin stretched across his handsome face. "Promise?" he murmured his voice still thick with sleep and sex. Maddie leaned over and placed a kiss full of possibilities on his mouth.

"Now can we take a bath in the glass?" he asked sitting up in anticipation of spending forever with this blonde goddess.

Maddie laughed and strode up the staircase only wearing what David had drooled over earlier that day. David bounced out of bed and followed directly behind her. He had never seen a better view in his entire life. He began to whistle "Let it Snow" as his hands reached out to touch what his eyes were devouring.

Maddie stopped dead causing David to run into her almost knocking them down the stairs. Maddie wound up laying half off of and half on David with his hands al l over her. And she didn't mind at all! Let it snow, indeed she thought happily as she leaned into him for a heart-stopping kiss.


End file.
